


un Petit coup de main

by Mikan_Ichigo_Hime



Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Letho [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, Langage familier, M/M, Muscular bear, Mutual Masturbation, Quickie stuff, Scène de relation sexuelle explicite, Two old friends, Two old lovers, We cares about each other, handjob, that escalated quickly
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime/pseuds/Mikan_Ichigo_Hime
Summary: Geralt croise à nouveau le chemin de Letho, au hasard d'une grange supposée être hantée. Mais retrouver la Vipère n'est jamais de tout repos, et pour cause, botter le cul d'une bande de chasseurs de prime ne sera pas le plus fatiguant | Mission "Fantômes du Passé" dans le jeu the Witcher 3 [spoil de l'intrigue]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: le Sorceleur de Cœur | Letho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113041
Kudos: 1





	un Petit coup de main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un contrat contre des revenants qui avait amené Geralt jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y trouva qu'un seul fantôme, et il n'avait aucun lien avec sa commanditaire.

I

Ferme Reardon, Velen

Les pièges étaient nombreux dans la cour de la ferme, mais encore plus à l'intérieur de la grange. Lorsqu'il y rentra pour constater la présence -ou l'absence- de potentiels monstres à déloger, les portes se refermèrent sur lui et plusieurs ballots de pailles et planches de bois s'effondrèrent sur lui. Il exécuta une roulade en avant pour les éviter, mais il déclencha un mécanisme, qui actionna plusieurs arbalètes dont il ne put éviter tous les carreaux. L'un d'eux vint entailler profondément sa cuisse. S'il n'avait pas eu des réflexes surhumains, il aurait pu dire adieu à ses précieuses parties intimes, ce qui aurait pu rendre tristes, à n'en pas douter, quelques personnes de sa connaissance... Maintenant que l'entrée était bloquée, il ne se sentait pas le courage de déblayer tout ça pour sortir du bâtiment ; il devait monter au premier étage par une échelle. Il soignerait sa cuisse quand il serait sûr de ne pas risquer plus.

Une voix rauque et sifflante l'interpela :

– Tu te fais vieux, maintenant, Geralt ? J'espère pour toi que mes pièges ne t'ont pas trop esquinté.

– Letho !?

La surprise des premières secondes passée, Geralt rejoint son ami sorceleur. Il s'était posté devant l'unique ouverture du premier étage, où il avait une vue sur la totalité de la cour, vide.

– Tes installations ont failli me coûter cher, dit-il en mettant en avant sa cuisse blessée et son entrejambe.

Letho esquissa un sourire carnassier :

– Ça aurait été dommage.

– Je suis du même avis.

La Vipère fouilla dans la sacoche posée à ses côtés et en sortir un petit flacon qu'il lui tendit :

– Sérieusement, ces carreaux étaient empoisonnés ? Demanda Geralt en inspectant l'absence d'informations utiles sur l'étiquette.

– Disons que, d'ici 20 minutes, tu ne te sentiras pas très bien.

– Jusqu'à quel point ?

– Au lieu de mourir rapidement comme un brave humain, les mutations de sorceleureuse te permettront d'agoniser pendant plusieurs jours avant.

– Charmant, répondit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

Il arracha le bouchon de cire avec ses dents, et s'apprêtait à boire l'antipoison, mais Letho retint son geste :

– Non, tu dois l'appliquer directement sur la plaie. Si tu le bois, tu vas vomir et l'antipoison n'aura pas le temps d'agir.

– Ça fait 5 minutes qu'on s'est retrouvé après bien une année sans nouvelles, et tu me demandes déjà de baisser mon pantalon ?

Letho souffla, sa manière à lui de rire. Geralt obtempéra sans même vouloir combattre ; pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il faisait confiance à la Vipère. Certes, il était très engagé en politique, ce qui n'était ni habituel ni recommandé pour des parias comme elleux, mais c'était pour les protéger. Et puis, il avait aidé Yen lorsqu'elle était perdue, après que Ciri l'est sauvé de la Chasse sauvage sans savoir que cela la rendrait amnésique.

Il retira ses gants, puis souleva sa chemise de lin pour délasser ses braies. Il baissa son pantalon jusqu'au niveau des genoux, s'assit sur un baluchon de paille et releva son caleçon pour révéler l'état de sa cuisse. Ça ne saignait pas beaucoup, peut-être que deux ou trois points de suture seraient la bienvenue, mais ses mutations s'en chargeront très bien.

– Il y a un anticoagulant dans ton poison ?

– Hm. Pour ne pas inquiéter la victime.

Letho manipula sa cuisse nue, écarta les chairs. Geralt ne broncha pas, il en avait vu d'autres, et des bien pires. Letho déversa une partie du contenu dans la plaie. Le liquide blanchâtre était épais, et pourtant, il s'infiltra quasiment instantanément dans ses veines et ses muscles. Le léger saignement cessa totalement. Il eut une sensation de brûlure intense, et la chaleur soudaine qu'il ressentit le fit haleter. Le contraste drastique avec la morsure gelée de la main de Letho lui donnait envie de se soustraire rapidement à son touché ; mais il raffermit sa prise. Geralt frissonna alors que Letho vida la fin du flacon dans la plaie. Cette fois-ci, le liquide forma une pâte qui combla totalement l'entaille.

– Tu n'auras pas de cicatrices.

– Touchante attention. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle se serait vue au milieu de toutes les autres.

Letho scruta sa peau quelques secondes.

– Celle-ci est nouvelle.

Il l'avait forcé à tourner sa cuisse vers l'extérieur, les ouvrant difficilement à cause du pantalon qui l'entravait au niveau des genoux. Sur le haut de sa cuisse, à l'intérieur, une cicatrice rose et boursoufflée de la taille d'une lame de poignard.

– Je ne suis visiblement pas le premier à avoir essayé de t'émasculer.

Flotsam, il avait pardonné presque immédiatement. Geralt sourit à ce souvenir en particulier :

– Une partie de jambe en l'air qui a mal tourné, je m'en souviens à peine.

Letho passa ses doigts rugueux dessus, Geralt le laissa faire.

– Du sexe ou de la raison pour laquelle tu t'es fait trouer la peau ?

Geralt amorça un geste pour remonter son pantalon, mais Letho le retint :

– Attends que la potion s'agglomère.

Geralt acquiesça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression d'être sacrément ridicule, défroqué ainsi dans une grange avec Letho.

L'année dernière, pendant des mois, ils s'étaient cherchés, tournés autour, rencontrés plusieurs fois par hasard ou par tromperie. Ils avaient couchés ensemble à plusieurs reprises, sans réellement y penser, avec un impatience aussi, parce qu'ils se faisaient confiance, pour des raisons incompréhensibles, et parce qu'ils se comprenaient. Ils en avaient eu envie, et ça n'avait pas été si mal que ça.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était dans la gigantesque cité elfique de Loc Muinne. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu d'un conflit dans lequel ils n'auraient pas dû s'engager, qui s'était terminé dans un massacre qu'ils n'avaient pu éviter. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, ils s'étaient embrassés en signe de paix et avaient suivi leurs propres chemins chacun de leur côté.

La Vipère fixait le Loup, comme sondant ses pensées ; et même s'il en fallait plus pour le gêner, Geralt sentit une rougeur lui monter aux joues et une chaleur naître dans le bas de son ventre. Letho souffla et, sans demander quoi que ce soit, baissa le pantalon de Geralt plus bas sur ces chevilles.

– Tu es si prévisible, Loup blanc.

Geralt sourit et attrapa la tête de Letho, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce contact avait un arrière-goût d'impatience. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et Letho mordit la lèvre inférieure de Geralt pour le couper tant littéralement que dans son élan.

– On n’a pas beaucoup de temps, se justifia Letho.

– Hm.

Geralt avait enregistré l'information, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de poursuivre son dessein. Il avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans les braies de Letho. Celui-ci, évitant de toucher la blessure fraîche, caressa les genoux du blond, et remonta jusqu'à l'intérieur de ces cuisses. Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement au travers de leur caleçon. Le tissu était rêche, et Letho libéra le membre de Geralt, déjà bien en érection. Sa main était glacée, comme toujours, mais le va et viens qu'il entreprit tranchait avec la chaleur de son propre corps et rendait la sensation très plaisante. Geralt prodigua la même attention à Letho, et il ne doutait pas qu'il expérimentait le même type de délicieuse torture, avec sa main chaude sur son membre glacé. Il était un peu plus maladroit, ou alors, ces doigts étaient engourdis à cause du poison ou du remède. Geralt n'était pas difficile à stimuler à le faire venir dans son propre vêtement ne fut pas long. Letho ne se fit pas davantage attendre, mais prit le temps de se munir d'un mouchoir en tissu.

Geralt jura et cela amusa Letho. Cela leur rappela leurs premières expériences sexuelles, qui remontaient à il y a très, très longtemps ; mais ils n'en ressentirent aucune honte.

Letho, toujours à genoux entre les jambes de Geralt, posa son front sur l'épaule du Loup pour souffler. Son corps était massif et lourd, mais il prêtait attention à ne pas le faire basculer en arrière. Geralt toucha sa lèvre inférieure, gonflée et légèrement coupée. Il grogna et repoussa Letho.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu es l'un des leurs ? Demanda la Vipère.

– L'un des leurs ?

– Des mercenaires, des chasseurs de prime, et d'autres fils de p-

–Tu me soignes avant de savoir si je suis venu pour faire de toi un trophée ?

Letho haussa les épaules. Le sorceleur aux cheveux blancs aimait trop les sous-entendus pour sa propre sécurité.

– Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je suis ici par hasard, en fait.

– Le hasard n'est pas tendre avec toi, on dirait. Jusqu'à récemment cet endroit était infesté de revenants et de goules.

– Mais je t'ai trouvé et tu as déjà nettoyé les lieux, donc ça aurait pu être pire. Qui as-tu mis en rogne, cette fois-ci ?

– Le bon Emhyr veut ma peau, bien sûr. Je suis, comme qui dirait, un témoin gênant. Des assassins, anciennement des collègues, sont sur mes talons depuis que j'ai quitté Loc Muinne.

Rien d'étonnant, effectivement. Letho, avec d'autres sorceleurs renégats et des Scoia'tael, avaient été engagés par l'Empereur de Nilfgaard pour provoquer quelques méfaits, rendre instable la politique et les défenses des Royaumes du Nord. Il en était venu à tuer des rois, Demavend d'Aedirn et Foltest de Témérie. Ces actes remettaient aussi en question l'influence de leurs conseils de magiciennes et de sorciers, tels que Keira, Triss, Fercart, mais aussi Yennefer. Toutefois, tous liens entre la digne Flamme Blanche qui danse sur les tertres de ses ennemis, et cette vulgaire associations d'assassins devaient disparaitre.

– Ça explique la présence de tous ces pièges, serais-tu devenu prudent ?

– Pas assez. Il... Louis m'a trahi.

– Louis ?

– Un... vieil ami. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Le ton amer, ou du moins, plus amer que d'habitude, suggérait plus qu'un simple ami de longue date ; mais Geralt ne releva pas.

– Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils vont venir ici ? Ça ne peut pas être le hasard, comme pour moi ?

– C'est lui qui m'a recommandé cet endroit. J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux coïncidences. Je sais qu'ils vont arriver, et je vais me débarrasser définitivement d'eux.

– Je vais attendre avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Letho acquiesça. Un silence s'installa, observant stoïquement la cour de la ferme et écoutant les bruits alentour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte tous deux que Geralt avait toujours le pantalon sur les genoux. Alors, Geralt rougit, un peu honteux, avant de se rhabiller enfin. Et alors l'attente se fit tout en échangeant des anecdotes sur leurs aventures respectives.

* * *

Ils virent le groupe de mercenaires arriver à cheval et s'arrêter dans la cours. L'un des chevaux, un hongre alezan se prit une patte dans un piège à lacets et jeta au sol son cavalier. Geralt et Letho grimacèrent, ils devaient agir vite pour faire fuir les animaux et éviter qu'ils se blessent avec les pièges installées partout.

– Tu me donnes un coup de main ? Demanda Letho.

Geralt sourit, il ne put se retenir de faire un sous-entendu :

– Encore ?

Letho ne riait ou ne souriait jamais de manière franche, ainsi, voir l'une des commissures de ses lèvres se tirer lui parut déjà beaucoup. Geralt reprit son visage sérieux :

– Je te suis. Tu as un plan ?

– Ouais. On improvise.

Et il sauta par l'ouverture, depuis le premier étage de la grange, pour se juger au milieu des chasseurs de prime. Geralt trouva l'issu de sa stratégie très aléatoire et même suicidaire, mais il n'hésita pas à le suivre.


End file.
